1. Field of the Invention
A wrapping machine for wrapping articles such as newspapers within individual protective packets to protect the articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to wrap various articles such as newspapers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,937 describes a machine for packaging articles comprising a conveyor to transport a newspaper through an entrance into the machine. The newspaper imparts a tension on both a top sheet deployed from a first roll and a bottom sheet deployed from a second roll. A top and bottom dance bar communicates with a top and bottom sheet, respectively. In response to the tension, each dance bar simultaneously releases a brake and activates an electric motor causing the first and second rolls to rotate and feed out the top and bottom sheet, respectively. The top and bottom sheet is guided over the top and bottom surface of the newspaper by a pair of first and second edge guides, respectively, for preventing lateral movement of the top and bottom sheets. A cutting and sealing mechanism comprising a front sealing bar is placed into contact with the top and bottom sheets near the rear edge of the newspaper for simultaneously sealing together and cutting the top and bottom sheets. The front sealing bar comprises a heated metal body having a cutting blade protruding from a sealing edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,824 shows a method of distributing articles including collating newspaper inserts into separate stacks. The stacks of collated newspaper inserts are wrapped to provide separate wrapped packages. Newspaper news sections are collated into separate groups. The groups of collated newspaper news sections with the wrapped packages of collated newspaper inserts are distributed to customers. The wrapping of the stacks of inserts includes applying film sheeting about the stacks, sealing the sheeting applied to the stacks, and severing the sheeting to separate the stacks from one another to provide the separate wrapped packages. The wrapped packages of collated newspaper inserts are stacked together and stored until the time of distribution with the groups of articles news sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,708 relates to partially overlapping printed sheets which are transported from an inserting or other producing or processing machine delivered into a stacking unit which accumulates groups of overlapping sheets and dumps such groups into an intermittently operated wrapping unit wherein the groups are confined in film foils. The sheets which are intercepted during evacuation of a freshly formed group from the stacking unit are diverted into an accumulating unit which gathers the diverted sheets into piles and dumps the piles into a magazine for packing or for admission into one or more additional wrapping units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,367 teaches a horizontal, continuously moving conveyor adapted to carry articles individually in a flat position to an enveloping station where the articles are packaged in a protective film. The enveloping station has a transport mechanism that is actuated responsive to a newspaper sensor located at the conveyor. Two rolls of protective film are supported above and below the plane of the conveyor to rotate about horizontal axes so as to feed film to the enveloping station. The ends of the two rolls of film are sealed together across the entrance to the enveloping station. As each newspaper approaches the enveloping station, the sensor actuates the transport mechanism of the enveloping station, thereby moving the newspaper through the enveloping station behind the sealed ends of the two rolls of film. Consequently, the film envelops the top and bottom surfaces of the newspaper. After the newspaper passes the sensor, the transport mechanism of the enveloping station stops and a film cutter and sealer is actuated. The film is thus cut and sealed transverse to its length near the entrance to the enveloping station and is sealed along its sides. One transverse seal is utilized for the rear edge of one packaged newspaper and the front edge of the next newspaper. The transport mechanism moves the newspaper through the enveloping station at a faster horizontal speed than the continuously moving conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,376 shows a method and an apparatus for wrapping a product, particularly a bundle of articles or magazines, especially an extra thick bundle or an extra thin bundle comprising a few or a single newspaper or magazine. The product is carried on a conveyor system to a curtain of film formed by an upper and a lower sheet of film. The curtain accompanies the product and is auto-sealed behind the product after which the sheets of film are separated in the middle of the sealing region. The curtain of film is re-established and the product is provided with a wrapper. The deflection roller or the like which defines the upper limit of the sheet of film is carried by drive device such as cylinders which are arranged to displace the deflection roller in such a way that its upper portion will be supplied quickly and substantially without tensile force at the start of a wrapping operation if the height of the product is slight, or at the end of the wrapping operation if the height of the product is particularly great.